The Piano Man
by TheseHopefulMachines
Summary: This is just a short AU I wrote. I just love the thought of Nick in an old timey bar setting playing the piano. Nick/Ellis!


His fingers danced across the keys. Sore as they were, he didn't care. They were calloused from years of playing this very same piano. His eyes were closed and his body rocked with the music. He was breathing steadily taking in the same old smoke from the same old bar.

It wasn't anything special, with the creaky wooden floor boards, worn with age. The bar needed cleaning, the windows were dusty, the roof sometimes leaked. From the outside the bar looked like an old cabin, western almost. The grass needed to be cut and replacing the windows wouldn't hurt, but it was his place. It was the first bar he'd ever come to, hell it was the first bar his father had ever drank in. It was an oddly charming place and he loved it.

It was almost opening time and Benny would want him to help her a bit. Benny was a women at the ripe old age of, 72. She had thick, red hair and was still quite beautiful. Probably been quite the dame back in her day. Having taken over the bar when her husband died 5 years back, everyone had grown accustomed to her charming personality and witt. She was a hard headed, strong willed woman who knew what she wanted. "Nick, darling I love what you do but could you stop playing for a minute and help me out?"

Nick turned and smiled, "Yes Ma'm." He walked across the room and behind the bar.

"Just set up these cups on the rack over there and test the barrels."

Instead of having a hose installed to serve beer, Benny had kept the barrels her husband has always had and, being as hard headed as she, refused to change. He set the cups upon the rack and tested the barrels. "Anything else you want me to do, Benny?"

"Well, Nick I want you to go play our customers some music with those golden fingers of yours." She smiled and turned on her heel to go open the doors.

"Whatever you say."

The doors opened and it was the same old, same old. Clarence, the war veteran, came in and raved on and on about 'the good ol' days' along with his other commrades. Nick often had a good time playing a hand or two of poker with them. Shannon, the mother of five, who hired a nanny to take care of her childeren so she could come in and dink herself under the table. Dotty, the woman with the pack a day voice that was somehow still beautiful when she sang and a good friend to the store owner. And all the other characters that passed through the bar when the doors came open.

Nick was just doing the same thing he did every night since his wife left him and took his little girl, playing his piano. Humming to himself, sometimes singing aloud. He sometimes forgot how much he loved to play the old thing, but it all came rushing back when his fingers touched the keys. The nostalgia sometimes made him sad, sometimes made him happy.

He paused when he heard Benny laugh with delight. He looked up to see someone coming through the front door, but didn't get a good look before Benny charged into whoever it was, hugging them tightly. Nick didn't care much, wasn't really his buisness. He was about to continue when, "Nick! Nick, come over here and meet my grandson."

He sighed, wanting to continue to play, but deciding to humor her. He walked over to where Benny was standing to see a young kid, about in his early twenties watching him. He could see his brown, wavy hair poking out from under his hat. The kid was wearing a neutral colored shirt, that had a black oil stain on the rolled up sleeve, was wearing coveralls with that were tied around his hips, and looked like he had just been rolling around under a bunch of cars. He thrust his hand out with a goofy grin, "The names Ellis, nice to meet yew."

Nick rose an eyebrow and shook Ellis' hand, "Hey kid, I'm Nick."

"I heard ya playin' the piano, yer pretty good."

The kids southern drawl threw him for a spin and he couldn't help but smirk a bit, "Hey, its my job." Nick kept the talk small, just the way he liked it. Eventully Benny let him go back to his piano where he stayed for the rest of the night. He was content, glancing up everyonce in a while to see Ellis talking to people around the bar, even getting a drink himself.

At closing time Nick told Benny he would close up, that he wanted to spend a little more time with his piano. She seemed to understand and headed out.

He had been playing for about five minutes when someone sat down next to him. He about jumped out of his skin, "What th-"

"'Ey Nick, eheh seemed to have scared ya a bit."

Nick just blinked a minute, "What the hell are you doing, Kid? Wait a minute, does Benny know your here!"

"Yeah, man I told her I wanted to hang out with yew some and she didn't seem to mind at all." Ellis just smiled.

"Why in gods name would you wanna hang out with me?"

"Well, uh" The kid scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion and said, 'I think yer pretty cool an' all..." He looked up at Nick, the blue orbs looking at his emerald ones.

Nick felt a small twinge in his chest, "O-ok, kid. Whatever floats your boat."

"I want'cha to play a song for me, will yew?" The hick slid over, closing the gap between them.

Nick shifted nervously on his seat, "What would you like to hear?"

"Yer the expert."

Nick only thought for a minute before he began playing, Fly Me to the Moon. It was one of his favorites, but to tell the truth any thing Sinatra wrote he fell in love with, ol' blue eyes. He hummed the tune softly to himself as he played.

"Nick, don't hum it," Ellis knee touches his, " Sing it. I like yer voice."

The older man paused momentarily, was the kid flirting with him? Maybe it was just a friendly gesture. Nick decided to choose the latter and began to sing. His voice echoed through the empty bar. He wasn't sure if he was a good singer but he like to sing and, hell he usually did what he liked.

He got a suprise when he felt the kids hand on his thigh, he had to take special care to not let his voice quaver. "Nick, yer so handsome."

Nicks hands left the keys and he spun around to look at the younger man, "Wha-"

"I like yew." The kid slid forward and knocked the older man flat on his back on the bench. "I want'chu."

Nick was frozen at first, not sure to do. His first instinct was to jump the kid, cause he had to say that southern drawl was crazy attractive. But on the other hand this did happen to be the grandson of his current employer, not like he particularly needed the money. But, he did like the job. "C-c'mon kid, hold up."

"What if I said no?" He straddled Nicks hips and stared down at the handsome man. Ellis grinded his hips.

"Hey," The older man gulped, "you'd better watch what your doing, kid."

The hick bent down and trailed his lips up Nicks neck and blew softly in his ear. Ellis' hands trailed up his chest and he shivered. The kid was tempting, it was a fact that was hard to ignore. Along with something else that was starting to get hard to ignore.

He licked Nicks jaw, "You want me too." The hick sat up and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Nick tensed up, he had to admit that was a beautiful body. It had gotten hot in the bar and the kid had a slight sheen of sweat over his torso, the oil smeared on his collarbone seemed to make to just add to it all and Nick huffed out a husky breath. "Kid, your driving me crazy.."

"Oh, am I?" Ellis pulled his hat off and placed it on the piano, "Well I'll just have to drive you even more crazy."

The brunette curls that had spilled out of the hat were just longing to have fingers run through them, longing to be kissed. Nick suddenly noticed how hot his body had become and he fought the urge to shed his suit jacket and shirt.

Ellis seemed to read his mind, "Yew wanna take that off, Nick?" He didn't wait for an answer and began unbuttoning the older mans shirt. He finally managed to get them all undone. His fingers danced across Nicks chest, running his fingers through the sparse hair. His hips wiggled slightly, he could barely control the urge to just attack the man below him.

The kid opened his shirt to get a better view. He bent down and kissed the hot skin in the middle of his chest and moaned softly. Nick tilted his head back, deciding he was probably gonna lose this battle with trying to control himself. The hick was just so damn...sexy.

Elllis glanced up at Nick, his head tipped back and his hands gripping the sides of the piano bench. He was just worried who would lose themselves first, Ellis had underestimated the mans attractiveness. The body under the suit was toned and radiated heat. He could feel his dick pressing up against him through his pants and it was just about enought ot make him lose his mind. **And the noises.** Nick kept grunting sofly and whenever he sighed it came out husky and restrained. It was time, he decided, to get this party going.

Nick watched the kid bend down and didn't know what he'd do next until Ellis' lips pressed tightly against his. His lips were soft and full. He licked Nicks bottom lip and made a noise at the back of his throat, wanting in. He didn't exactly want to give the kid what he wanted, but in spite of himself his lips parted.

Ellis plunged in. His tongue going at war with the older mans. He explored the hot cavern and sucked on the older mans tongue vehemently. Nicks hands lifted from the piano bench and gripped the youngers hips, pulling him down harder. He wanted Ellis, no questions about it.

They parted, both breathing roughly. Nick leaned up and began giving him soft kisses on his jaw, down his neck, giving his adams apple a suck on the way. Ellis could feel his stubble scraping against his skin and was starting to give into the mans menstrations. Nick propped up on his elbows and whispered gruffly into his ear, giving it a little nip, "C'mere."

Ellis moaned and let the older man undo the coveralls tied around his hips. Nick had set up fully now and was kissing and biting his shoulder. Nick layed him back on the bench and shimmied off coveralls which, to Nicks suprise, was the kids last layer of clothing. He didn't mind though, easy access.

Nick then comletely discarded his jacket and shirt. He reached down and undid his belt, watching the hick watch him. He bent down and kissed down Ellis' toned abdomen and stopped his kisses above their obvious destination. The kid began to wriggle, "Nick.."

He bent his head down, and gave the head a soft lick conjuring a gasp out of the kid. He trailed his lips up and down the shaft. He leaned up to the head once more giving it a gentle suck, he could taste the salty precum layering the top. He bobbed his head once taking it all the way in and then back up.

"Ah-nnn Nick, more."

When the kid was about to blow, Nick pulled his head up bent over Ellis putting his finger to those soft lips. "Suck on my fingers." The hick obeyed and Nick felt his cock twitch, ready for action. Once his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of the kids mouth. He put Ellis' legs up on his shoulders and placed a finger at his entrance and pressed the first one through.

Ellis grunted, never having something in there, it felt weird. But then Nicks finger began to move and he added more fingers and eventually Ellis was writhing and begging him to just fuck him already.

"Alright kid, you ready?" The older man huffed out, slipping off the rest of his clothes, enjoying the way the hick stared, red faced at his now exposed lower half. He positioned himself, gripping the kids hips.

"Nick, do me, do me now.." He moaned lifting his hips up.

Nick thrust his hips forward sliding into the tight space easily. He groaned and pressed harder, all the way to the hilt.

"Ah! Nick! Ah!" Ellis reached up and clawed at the mans biceps.

Nick pulled out completely before pounding all the way back in. He began a rythm, bending down so that the hick could hold onto his shoulders, "Uh-ah..so tight."

"Harder Nick! More!"

Nick bucked his hips harder trying to pacify Ellis, "Good God, kid..uhnn" He groaned and grabbed began using the kids hips for more leverage.

Suddenly the kids head jerked back and his body arched, "Yes! Nick! There!" Nick thrusted harder into his prostate. "Oh Nick! I-I'm gonna-ooh!"

"Me too, kid." He grunted as he felt a stir in his lower stomach.

Ellis could feel it coming, not wanting it to end, he began to hold it. It only made it worse. Holding it only made him want to come more and before he knew it he was there, "AH!" He screamed with release and came all over the piano players torso.

Nick, on the verge of his own release quivered when the hick screamed and began to go faster. "Ellis!" He grunted out as heat rushed through his thighs and he came. The older man had released Ellis' hip with one of his hands and unbeknownst to him accidently pounded his fist down on the keys, as if exclimating his release.

Both men sat for a second taking breath before Nick pulled down and flopped down on top of the hick. He turned and buried his face in the thick brown curls he had marveled at earlier. He was much to tired to set up. Ellis's arms reached around the mans back and hugged him tightly, sighing. "'Ey Nick...Nick? Nick you list-"

Ellis felt a tug at his heart when he saw the man was dead asleep. He pulled on Nicks arm, "C'mon Nick, lets go lay on the couch over there." He pulled the half concious man to one of the couches in the back.

Ellis layed back and whispered softly in the mans ear, "Goodnight...piano man."

...

I had this idea ruminating around in my head for a while and finally acted on it when I heard "Piano Man" by Billy Joel

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_  
_And the manager gives me a smile_  
_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_  
_To forget about their life for a while_  
_And the piano, it sounds like a carnivore_  
_And the microphone smells like a beer_  
_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_  
_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_


End file.
